


The Start

by DemonKAM



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Backstory, Creators of Light, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Gen, Theme was beginnings, but uh oops, this was supposed to be for an ffxiv creator discord thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonKAM/pseuds/DemonKAM
Summary: Everyone, everything has a beginning. She is no different. Every story starts somewhere.





	The Start

If you were to ask most where it started, they'd say their hometown, their place of birth. In a way, that is where it starts. Something can not be without existencing first.

I was brought into this existence the same way everyone else was. My parents got together and eventually I popped out some moons later. Born in a little place in the shrouds, typical for us Keepers, to one Ehma Relanah and one Jimu’li Nadu. Life was pretty uneventful as a child. Yes there were others, tis how I've met my first friend and huntsmate Kheeda’a, but there's little use of discussing the mundaneness of it. It was something of a normal childhood, mostly uneventful with the barest of adventures accompanying parents being the odd experience.

The only thing that truly is of remark was my fascination with the lancers. My parents despised it, despised it whenever I would rush to the edge of the forests and peek out, watching them their partisans. Kheeda’a along with a few others would usually follow though, as children are prone to, would quickly grow bored and return to their play.

It was only as I aged that my fascination turned into desire, became an idea, a concept in my head that I could do that.

I could be a lancer. I _would_ be a lancer. Fresh at the age of 17 summers, I proceeded into Gridania to request to join the lancers guild.

Despite knowing my parents had been trying to dissuade me, despite their pleas, their anger, their hate for my stupid dream. Despite the threat of being kicked out.

And I was, after I had completed my first task before I was formally accepted. All I can remember is the elation I had being crushed upon returning home, to a sack full of my old clothes, a few loaves of bread, and some salted dried antelope meat.

Those days passed, passed in a way I hadn't expected. I managed to make enough of an impression on one of the senior lancers who took pity on me and stayed with them until I was roughly 21 summers old. In those years and the years after I grew stronger, explored and came to know the areas of the Shroud and La Noscea.

Truthfully I can't recall how the dragoon soulstone came about. All I know is it did and suddenly I was being ushered towards Coerthas. At the age of 24 summers, I was practically dropped into a place I was unfamiliar with, had never heard uttered prior to meeting Ser Alberic.

Ishgard.

First impressions? Cold, freezing. Second impression? Too many tall folk, too many pointy ears and seeming snuttyness. I hated it. I missed home, missed the green woods that stretched as far as one can imagine. I missed the friends I had made, though we'd long started our processes of branching out. Ishgard could rot for all I had cared, Ishgard and all the damned pointy eared bastards that called it home.

And then I met someone. An outcast, his a circumstance of birth he had no control over. He was the first, of the friends, the family I made in Ishgard.

Haurchefent Greystone. It didn't start with a conversation. It started with a spar. Blows were exchanged before words. Haurchefent was both the start and the end. The thing with beginnings is, in order to exist, there must be context, something before it. It just can't simply _be_.

With the death of Tahla Relanah, the birth and beginnings of Dy'onah Ballad formed.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a small sorta introduction like thing for a FFXIV creator discord I'm in. Had it sitting around on my phone, in a memo for a while. Kept telling myself to edit like the two/three things and post it. Yeah, I'm a bit late.
> 
> Still getting used to writing FFXIV centric stuff. Typos are all my own.


End file.
